


A Night Under the Dome

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, political animals - 2012
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a fun night out with your friends to blow off some steam after a long week. Then you meet the mysterious and sexy TJ Hammond, the handsome former president's son who had on more than one occasion made his way into your dirty fantasies. The Sparks begin to fly and the next thing you know you are entangled a hot night of passion with TJ and his fuck buddy Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You've spent the last hour searching through your closet trying to find the perfect dress for your girls night out with your friends. It had been months since you had seen your friends, work had been crazy and you are ready to blow off some steam. You finally find your favorite dress the one that makes your ass and your tits look magnificent. You slyly grin at yourself in the mirror as you slip it on thinking "yeah I'd fuck you." Yeah it had been months since seeing your friends but had been even longer since you had a decent fuck, so you were fully prepared to bring out the big guns if it leads to getting plowed at the end of the night. You give yourself one last look in the mirror adding a little ruby red lipstick to your lips and making a kiss face before heading out to your friends, who are waiting for you out in the limo.

You slide inside the limo your friend handing you a glass of champagne the moment your ass hits the leather interior. You down it in two gulps then hold out your empty glass ready for more. Your friend refills your glass then tosses you a small vile of coke. You catch it in your hand cocking an eyebrow up at her. 

"Don't look at me like that. We finally got your ass out tonight so we are fucking celebrating." She laughs then downs her glass of champagne. 

You giggle shaking your head slipping the vile inside your bra saving it for once you get to the club. 

A half an hour and two bottles of champagne later the limo finally pulls up to the club. You climb out of the limo feeling buzzed and ready to party. You notice the name of the club smiling when you realize it's TJ Hammond's club the sexy son of former president Bud Hammond. Yes TJ was gay but it still didn't stop you from fantasizing about showing him just how good pussy could really be. You and your friends breeze past the long line waving to the booing crowd as you are ushered inside. You head straight to the VIP section thanks to having friends in high places. Once you are all seated you crack open a bottle of top shelf vodka, taking a few shots before heading down to the dance floor. 

A few drinks in and you are already feeling the effects and wishing you had eaten more at dinner. You leave your friends on the dance floor and head back up to the VIP bar where it's quieter and cooler. You take a seat at the bar fanning yourself as you wait for the bartender. Your eyes scanning the bar secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of TJ but unfortunately your eyes meet the gaze of the creepy asshole that tried grinding up against you on the dance floor. You turn away quickly hoping he didn't see you but it was too late and he's making a b line straight for you. You roll your eyes as he relentlessly tries hitting on you. You are about to slap his face when his hand makes contact with your knee when you feel a second hand slide around your waist. You turn ready to rip this asshole a new one when you meet the sexy green eyed gaze of TJ coming to your rescue pretending to be your boyfriend. He tells the creepy guy to get out of his fucking club before he has security throw him out. 

You are instantly turned on by his heroic gesture and by the fact that his hand is still lingering around your waist. You look him up and down starting with his perfectly mussed hair looking like he had just been freshly fucked. His sparkling green eyes that stare into you like he's fucking your soul. Biting your lip when you catch a glimpse of his tie imaging the marks it would leave on your writs. You manage a thank you in a whispered breath, hardly able to speak thinking how is it possible for one man to be this fucking gorgeous. You softly sigh when his hand leaves your waist as he takes a seat next to you at the bar.

"You got a name, beautiful? If I'm your boyfriend for the night I should probably know my girlfriends name." He winks taking a sip of his drink. His gaze lingering for a moment on your tits.

You tell him your name and the way it rolls off his tongue when he repeats it sends a warmth between your legs and feeling a desperate need to feel his tongue eating you out. "You already played the white knight part, any other boyfriend like activities you'd like to play out this evening?" You slyly grin softly running your fingers along his hand. 

"I think we could come up with a few ideas. Like for starters..." He leans in closer to you his warm breath on your neck. The hairs on the back of your neck standing at attention when his hand softly runs up your thigh "I want to see what these sexy ruby red lips of yours look like wrapped around my cock." He whispers then nips at your earlobe. His bite sending a bolt of electricity coursing through your body. 

"Why don't we take this party somewhere more private and find out." You grin running your hand over the bulge in his pants. He grabs your hand pulling you to your feet then leads you through the crowd to his private office. He opens the door ushering you inside and locking the door behind him. You look around the office noticing a desk and a big leather couch perfect for fucking on. Your body hums as he slides his hands around your waist, pulling you into his chest. His hot mouth working all over your neck, licking and sucking at your tender skin. 

"I see the rumors are true. You do like to sleep with women from time to time." You softly moan. Your body beginning to melt from his touch. 

"When they look as fucking sexy as you, I can't help myself" he growls unzipping your dress, sliding his hands inside. His fingers dancing along your skin up to your breast, slipping under the lace of your bra. He pauses pulling out the small vile of coke from your bra. He holds the bottle up looking it over. You look at the vile forgetting you had slipped it in there "hope you don't mind I brought party favors." 

"Now we are definitely going to have some fun" he slides the vile into his jacket pocket then spins you around pulling you to his lips kissing you hard. His kisses are hot and full of hunger devouring every part of your mouth as his hands rid you of your dress. He unhooks your bra roughly pulling it off tossing it behind you, hands grabbing two handfuls of your ass guiding you over to his desk. He clears his desk in one quick swoop of his arm then lifts you up on top. He pulls the vile of coke from his pocket then lays you back onto the desk. He opens the vile and pours a small line of coke between your breasts. He snorts up the coke in one quick pass then licks up the remaining coke and kisses you letting you get a taste of him and the coke. 

He stands up peeling off his jacket and loosens his tie then runs another line of coke down your body. He snorts it up then glides his tongue along your body. Before you know it his hot mouth is all over your tits "fuck you have amazing tits" he moans pulling your taught nipple between his teeth. He grabs your legs spinning you around, taking a seat in front of you sliding off your soaked panties. He spreads your legs open wider "so fucking wet" he moans as he kisses along your inner thigh, teasing and torching you making it feel like an eternity before he finally gets to where you really want him, face deep in your throbbing pussy. You let out a soft whimper of relief when his tongue finally makes contact with your pussy, moving up your slit then down again. His hungry moans vibrating through your body as his tongue works your open, lapping up your sweet juices. 

"Oh fuck" you scream, your body writhing against his mouth. You can't believe how long his tongue is as he pushes it further inside you hitting you in your sweet spot. His nose bumping against your aching clit. He shakes his head back and forth working his tongue faster and harder over you, his hands gripping your thighs hard keeping you in your place as he eats you out. The sensations of his tongue and lips are coursing through your body almost to much to handle. "Fuck that feels so good." You call out reaching your hands over your head gripping the edge of the desk as your body arches off the desk. You gasp as he teeth lightly graze and bite at your throbbing bud. 

"You taste so fucking good" he growls, groping and pinching at your tits as his tongue laps up your nectar. He roughly shoves three of his long fingers deep inside you, pumping them hard and fast, sending you flying over the edge screaming and moaning his name. He licks you clean then climbs over you, kissing you deep sucking and biting at your lips. 

You push TJ back into his chair "my turn" you purr, dropping down to your knees in front of him. You finishing pulling open his tie, working the buttons open on his shirt leaving a trail of kisses down his chest as you open his shirt. You kiss and lick along his stomach and hips as your hands work open his pants. You pull out his fully erect cock, moaning loudly when you notice he's uncut, your pussy fluttering with excitement to have him buried deep inside you. You run your tongue along his shaft before sealing your lips around his tip taking him in inch by inch until feeling him at the back of your throat. 

He sweep your hair back getting a better view of your lips wrapped around his thick hard cock, running his hand along your cheek feeling his cock in your mouth. You can hear his moans as your head bobs, tongue swirling around his cock. His hand grips harder into your hair as you take him deeper, his hips buck thrusting himself into you and it doesn't take long before his cock is throbbing in your mouth, his body tensing up as he fills your mouth with his hot cum, roaring in pleasure. You release him from your mouth with a pop, grinning up at him as he catches his breath. 

He pulls you up to his lips your kiss is deep and hot and full of need, need to have him fuck until you can't see straight. He breaks from your lips his eyes dark and full of lust "go lay on the couch" he demands. You slowly stand up your body shuddering with excitement. You can feel his eyes on you as you saunter over to the couch. Laying back on the couch watching TJ's every move as he stands up from the desk, his cock still hanging out of his pants and beginning to get hard again when he sees you starting to play with yourself. Fingers circling your clit as you watch him undress. You begin to purr when TJ starts jerking off while watching you play with yourself and you can tell he wants more. You work two fingers inside you, your other hand massaging and pinching at your breasts. You can feel yourself getting close and you want TJ to make you come with that tongue of his. "I'm so close. Make me come TJ." You plead. 

He smacks your hand away from your pussy replacing it with three fingers and his mouth, tongue swirling around your clit. "Fuck you eat pussy better than most straight guys" you cry out bracing yourself on the couch, head spinning hips bucking wildly as he relentlessly eats you out. You're coming screaming and making noises you didn't know existed. He keeps up his pace his mouth is all over you licking and sucking your throbbing clit. His eyes watching as you come again, your sweet nectar dripping down his hand. You pull him up to your lips, moaning at the mix of him and you on his lips. 

"Mmmmm... You taste so fucking sweet." He growls kissing you again, teasing your slit with the tip of cock. "Turn around I want to see this sexy ass in the air as I fuck you." 

You grin doing as you're told turning around, lifting your ass up shimming it along his cock "is this what you want?" you giggle looking back at TJ, eyes racking over his perfectly sculpted body. Your heart beating rapidly when you feel his hard cock pressing against your ass, his hands and mouth roving all over your body.

"You look so fucking hot" without warning he thrusts inside you, letting out a roar as he stretches you open. You thought his mouth and fingers felt amazing his cock is even better, filling your tight wet pussy with his thickness "fuck you're so tight" he growls, his thrusts going deeper, hands gripping your hips so tight you know you'll have marks for days after. Still sensitive from all the oral and finger fucking you are already on the brink, grinding your hips along his cock begging for more. Feeling your almost there TJ grabs your wrists pinning them behind you, pounding even harder into you. Your moans and screams getting louder and you're sure everyone in the club can hear but you don't care. 

You can feel his cock throbbing inside you his grunts and moans setting you off, milking his cock bringing him over the edge with you. He slows his pace riding out his high spilling every last drop of himself inside you. He lets go of your wrists and you collapse onto the couch breathless and sated. You moan softly feeling TJ's tongue gliding up your back, licking up the beads of sweat glistening along your spine. "That was the best pussy I've had in a long time." He moans in your ear, kissing down your neck. 

"that was so fucking hot." You moan breathlessly. 

"I'll say, I got hard just watching you two." You jump when you hear the strange voice, head turning towards the door spotting a tall gorgeous blond, blue eyed man in a dark blue suit leaned up against the door way with a sexy smirk etched across his lips. He steps further inside the room closing the door behind him. "Baby, this is Chris" TJ says climbing off the couch pulling the stranger in kissing him hello. 

"I see you started the party without me" Chris grins, his eyes racking over every inch of you. 

"I couldn't help myself... Had to get a taste of her first." TJ turns walking back over to you tilting your chin up giving you a soft kiss. 

"I can see why, she's a beauty. You think you have it in you to take us both on, sweetheart cause I'd really like a go round with that juicy pussy of yours." He winks. 

You look up at TJ who is still naked and looking sexy as hell, smiling anxiously at you and hoping you'll say yes. Your eyes trail over to Chris, eyeing him up and down thinking how he reminds you a bit of Chris Evans with that sexy boyish grin he is giving you. You climb off the couch and walk over to Chris, sliding your hands up his chest feeling his hard muscles under your fingers. You press your naked body against him leaning into his ear, a low breathily sigh escaping your lips when you feel his fingers gliding up the back of your thigh. "Bring it on" 

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is still going strong when he fun moves to Chris's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part got a little long so I'm slitting it up into two sections.

The night is a blur you managed to get your dress back on and tell your friends you are leaving with two very hot gorgeous men. You can hear their cheers as you turn and start to practically run through the club out to the parking lot. You make outside finding Chris holding the car door open for you. You slide into the backseat smiling to yourself when Chris joins you. TJ is in the drivers seat watching you in the rear view mirror. "You ready for this?" 

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." You wink at him. 

"Well then let's get the fuck outta here." TJ puts the car and gear and speeds up into traffic. 

Chris slips his arm around you pulling you closer, his warm muscular body pressed against you, his musky cologne filling your senses. He slides his long thick fingers under your chin bringing your lips to his kissing you softly, his tongue tracing along your lips. You part your lips granting him entrance, your tongue massaging against his. Low breathy moan escapes your throat when Chris' hand makes contact with your inner thigh, his fingers tracing circles along your delicate skin moving ever so slowly to the area you really want his hand. "I wonder how wet you are" He whispers still teasing his fingers closer between your legs. 

"Why don't you find out." You purr, pulling your lip between your teeth, your body aching with need. You hike up your dress and spread your legs wider for him. 

Chris raises an eyebrow in awe by how forward and willing you are. He grabs your left leg resting it over his thigh, grinning like an excited school boy when he notices you left your panties off. He licks his lips and softly groans at how deliciously wet you are. His trails his index finger along your slick folds. Your hips grinding against his hand wanting his fingers deeper. "You want me to play with your sweet little pussy, don't you sweetheart." 

"Fuck yes."

"Tell me how bad you want it and I'll do it." 

"I want your fingers deep inside me, fucking me until I come so hard I can't see straight." Your pussy is throbbing and desperate for him to make you come. 

"God damn TJ you picked a wild one" he grins, beginning to rub your clit with his thumb. "You are so fucking wet" he hisses in your ear working two fingers deep inside your pussy. His hot mouth licking and sucking all along your neck. 

You look up in the rear view mirror catching TJ's gaze. You can see him shifting in his seat knowing he's getting hard just hearing you and Chris in the backseat. You flash him a little sexy wink trying to keep your focus as Chris pounds his fingers faster and harder. You are so fucking horny and the way these men have been working your body it's no wonder. You can feel Chris pull down the front of your dress with his teeth. He plants his mouth on your breast his tongue flicking over your taught nipple as his curls his fingers hitting your oh so sweet spot. You begin thrusting your hips wildly. Feeling you getting close to the edge he twists and pumps his finger in and out. And you come all right, screaming his name. You dig your fingers into his thigh feeling like you're going to fly off the seat. But he doesn't stop he's relentless pounding his fingers harder until your coming again and again until you're limp. He slows his pace letting you ride out another orgasm.

He pulls his fingers out licking them clean, then covers your lips with his kissing you and letting you taste yourself on him. "How was that?" 

You try to speak but the only noise that comes out are purrs of pleasure. TJ pulls up to Chris' brownstone, you fix your dress knowing this will be the last you'll be wearing it once you get inside. TJ hops out of the car and opens your door, you grab his hand as he helps you out of the car your legs still a little wobbly from all the finger fucking Chris did on you on the car ride over. You both follow Chris inside TJ sliding his arms around your waist walking you into the large living room, getting you wet all over again with the all the dirty things he's whispering in your ear. 

Chris slips off his suit jacket and grabs a small vile of coke from the pocket before he tosses it on the couch. He walks over to you and TJ he opens the vile and offers you a hit, you quickly snort it up your nose feeling it already coursing through your body. He hands the vile to TJ then pulls you in kissing you deep. "So sweetheart, would you like a drink before we get this party started?" 

"No I'm ready now" you are so turned on by how much these two want you that you can't wait any longer for them to fuck you and to watch them fuck each other. "I want to watch you suck TJ off." You purr, your pussy dripping with excitement. 

"With pleasure" he grins, grabbing TJ's hand leading him over to the couch. TJ grips the back of Chris' neck kissing him roughly while Chris unbuttons TJ's shirt, sliding it off letting it drop to the floor then quickly works TJ out of his pants and boxers. Chris pushed TJ back onto the couch pushing his legs open wider with his knee before dropping down to the floor. He grabbed he base of TJ's cock stroking him a few time then wrapped his full plump lips around his tip taking him deep into his mouth.

You walk around he couch and unzip your dress sliding it off and tossing it to the growing pile of clothes, then you join the two men on the couch resting one foot on the couch you start circling your fingers along your clit. You can feel your desire dripping down your thighs, you can't believe how turned on you are by the sight of Chris sucking TJ's cock. 

TJ fists his hand in Chris' hair forcing him further down his rock hard cock stopping when he could feel himself hit the back of Chris' throat. Chris relaxed his throat taking all of TJ in working his cock fast and hard. 

You watched in awe pushing two fingers inside your dripping cunt working them in and out matching Chris' pace. TJ looks over at you admiring the view of you fingering yourself "come here I want another taste of that sweet pussy of yours." He beckons. His voice deep and dripping with lust. You pull your fingers out then climb up onto the couch straddling TJ, your wet pussy just inches from his face. You begin slowly running two fingers up and down your slit. TJ can't take anymore of your teasing and bats your hand out of the way, his hands grip your ass and slamming you down onto his mouth. He worked his tongue in fast circles over your clit. Your hips grinding against his mouth, his moans vibrating through your pussy. 

TJ grips your ass harder his body tensing as his about to blow. "Fuck, I want you coming all over my mouth while I'm coming in his." He sucks your clit into his mouth sucking and licking, working your hips harder along his tongue. The sensation ripping through your body as you come hard, your juices dripping down his chin.   
Chris grips your hair pulling your head back "I see you like to get tongue fucked now I think it's time to amp up the fun." Chris scoops you up and throws you over his shoulder and carries you upstairs to his bedroom, TJ following quickly behind. Chris tosses you onto the bed "I've been looking forward to fucking that sweet little pussy." He pulls out a box of condoms from his dresser and slips off his clothes. 

TJ climbs on the bed next you "you have an amazing set of tits" he leans in flicking his tongue over your nipple, his hand groping at your tits. Chris crawls onto the bed nudges your legs open with his knees, he leans in kissing you nice and deep as he slips on the condom "you ready for this?" he growls rubbing the tip of his rock hard cock along your slit. 

"Oh god yes. Please fuck me." You're about to come un-done with Chris' teasing and TJ's mouth devouring your tits you don't think you can take much more. You gasp when Chris finally gives you what you want, filling you in one hard fast thrust. 

"Fuck you're so goddamn tight" Chris roars feeling you stretch around him. Once he fills you to the hilt he starts rolling his hips. TJ watches Chris' cock sliding in and out of your slit feeling a little jealous and left out. You spot TJ's pouty face "you wanna fuck him don't you?" He nods yes. "Then go fuck that tight little ass of his and make us both come." 

TJ kisses you one last time then climbs out of bed he grabs a condom, sliding it on. He runs his hands over Chris' body and crawls up behind him as he's pounding into you. TJ pushes inside Chris's ass moaning at how tight he is. Chris pauses letting himself adjust to TJ's cock, then slowly starts rolling his hips again. 

"Oh fuuuukkk" you scream as TJ's thrusts force Chris deeper inside your cunt hitting you in a delicious spot. You're clawing at the sheets and Chris' back, tits bouncing as Chris fucks you harder. His grunts and screams turning you on even more. TJ works his hips in time with Chris, pounding into his ass as he pounds into you. 

"Oh fuck I'm coming." 

"That's it come all over my cock, beautiful." Chris grunts feeling himself getting close too he thrusts harder working himself to the brink his ass tightening around TJ pulling him over the edge with him and soon you're all coming hard. 

TJ pulls away disposing his condom then collapses on the bed next to you as Chris falls to the other side. "You're amazing" Chris says kissing you softly and swallowing your satisfied moans. 

TJ rolls over to his side running his hand along your body and asking if you need anything. "Water I need water before I can continue."

Chris offers to go grabs and tells you to rest up because you're going to need your strength for the next round.


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Temps you with an offer you can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have left this open for possible sequels, If anyone would be interest in seeing more on these three.

Your body feels like jello and your mind still reeling from the nights events. You thanked God you said fuck it to working late and went out with your friends instead. TJ turns to his side resting his head on his hand and lightly trails his fingers over your cool sweat laced skin "how what are you thinking?" 

"Just thinking how I'm glad I decided to go out with friends tonight and I can't believe I'm lying in bed with you." Your whole body beginning to flush. "Do you and Chris do this kind of thing often?" 

"We like to bring in a woman from time to time to have a little fun with." He cups your breast, lightly strumming his thumb over your nipple. 

"Are you and Chris together?" You ask. A soft moan escaping your lips. 

"No we keep it casual and he is mainly likes pussy but occasionally likes to fuck me." He slyly grins.

"Just how you like to fuck woman from time to time." 

"What can I say I love a great set of tits." He leans in biting down on your nipple, pulling it between his teeth. 

You squeal then roll TJ onto his back and straddle his waist. You grab his hands bringing them up to your breasts "are these what drew you to me tonight?" 

He nods his head yes a devilish grin painted across his lips. You can feel his cock growing hard against your ass. You shift your hips letting his hard length slip between your wet folds. His thick veiny cock rubbing against your clit as you roll your hips against him. 

You feel a pair of lips lightly brush along your neck you were so lost in how good TJ felt you didn't hear Chris come back in the room. "You look so beautiful riding him." Chris whispers then slowly runs his tongue along your skin. You hear the faint sound of foil ripping behind you, you look behind you seeing Chris rolling a condom over his cock. He looks up at you with a grin "just keep up what you are doing beautiful." He pushes TJ's legs wider with his knees. He nestles behind you and lifts TJ's hips up slightly and slowly pushes inside TJ's tight ass. 

You had seen the occasional gay porn finding it intriguing and hot and finding the ones that included a woman very hot and now here you were living out your own porn fantasies. You reach over grabbing one of the condoms, tearing the foil you lift your hips and work the condom on, giving TJ's cock a few strokes before sinking down his length. You slowly start to grind your hips trying to match Chris' rhythm. 

"That's it beautiful use his cock to yourself off." Chris moans in you ear. His hand runs up your back pushing you down on top of TJ then grips TJ's hips lifting him up higher to get a better angel. You rest your hands on either side of TJ's head then you start rolling your hips harder, giving Chris a good show. Chris runs his hand along your ass, ghosting his thumb over your tight little hole. You look back at him flashing him a sexy sultry grin, giving him permission to play. "God damn TJ, you found us quite the dirty girl." Chris spits a little wetness over your ass, rubbing it around your pink hole before slowly pushing his thumb inside you pausing to let you adjust to him. 

TJ's hips buck when you and Chris find his sweet spots. You watch as he starts to come undone under you and feeling yourself getting close. You pick up your pace working hips faster and harder, forcing Chris's fingers deeper inside you with everything thrust. "That's it come beautiful." Chris pounds harder into TJ and loving the view of TJ's cock sliding in and out of your slick cunt. 

Feeling you getting close TJ slips his hand between you finding your clit, circling it in rough fast circles. "Fuck yes" you roar, your lips crash down on TJ's kissing him hungrily. Swallowing each other's moan as you are both worked to the brink. TJ's hands clawing at your back leaving red marks along your delicate skin as he's throbbing cock releases inside you. Chris's relentless pounding forces TJ deeper inside you hitting your oh so sweet spot and before you know it you are coming hard. Your pussy throbbing and pulsating, your body shaking as the waves of pleasure wash over you again and again. 

You collapse in TJ's arms hearing the faint moans of Chris finding his own release. You roll onto the bed breathless and utterly exhausted. Chris curls up behind you, his hands soothing your warn out body. "You picked a fun girl for us TJ." He softly kisses your cheek and stokes your hair. 

"I knew the moment I saw her she'd be perfect." TJ leans in and gently kisses you. 

"Well beautiful I have a little proposition for you." 

"If it's another round I don't think I have it in me, I can barely move." You giggle. 

"Tempting but not that. TJ and I have been looking for someone who would be my girlfriend and would also be someone we can have a good time with on a regular basis. It's hard to find a woman who is open minded enough to agree to an arrangement like this. But I think we have found this in you." Chris softly smiles sweeping a few strands of hair out of your face. 

"With me, really? What would this arrangement entail if I were to agree?" You couldn't believe what you were hearing. First thinking you were hearing things, that the mix of booze and the coke and all the hot sex was clouding your mind. Was he really asking you to be his girlfriend after only spending what a couple hours if not more with you and it was just having amazing sex. You were so drunk on sex you didn't even know how long you had been here. Yes the sex was amazing and Chris is the most gorgeous piece of man flesh you've ever seen but could you really be their fun little play thing. 

"Basically you would be my girlfriend. we would go out like a normal couple, attend social engagements and we would of course fuck and from time to time you would join in with TJ and I, like we have tonight. Look I love woman and I love having sex with them but sometimes I like having sex with men and I'm looking for a woman who can understand that, someone like you. You have to admit tonight was pretty amazing so why not keep it going." 

He was right the night had been amazing and it had been the best sex you'd had in such a long time and this would bring you out of your comfort zone like your friends had been trying to get you to come out of for years. What could it hurt people have met in stranger ways, if anyone asked how you and Chris met, you could just say you met Chris at the club, which it technically is the truth. You look over at TJ wondering what he thought of this proposition "what do you think of all this. Would you be okay with Chris and I being together and having to share him with me?" 

A smile crept across his face "I still get to have him whenever I want so that makes me happy and I get to have more fun with you and these great tits." He chuckles groping at your breasts. "So it's a win win for all of us." 

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but okay I'll do it." 

Chris scoops you up in his strong arms holding you tight against his chest "you won't regret this."


End file.
